Teen Titans:New Generation
by white-lily15
Summary: New titans and new battles.The titans kids have taken over.Their all on patrol one day when a new Tamaranian girl falls to earth. She becomes part of the team and sparks fly between her and Robin Jr.


Teen Titans:new generation

A new boy wonder was watching over the city, his name was Robin after his dad. He also adopted the same uniform the only difference was that he had his mother's emerald green eyes,but no one could see them behind the mask. Patroling the shadows was his friend:Pheonix, he had his mother's talents, and same navy blue themed wardrobe. Beast Girl was patroling the skies as a green eagle, the name gives away who her father was. Bee was in microscopic sizes she had gotten her mother, Bumble Bee's powers, but her father Cyborg's since of humor. All was quiet in the city, until a green meteorite struck the road, bringing up chunks of the pavement.

"Well, that mixes things up", Bee grew back to regular size scaring Robin.

Beast Girl circled the ditch created by the meteor, she landed back to the ground in girl form.

"Hey, I think it's a girl!",she called.

"You think can't you distiguish the difference?",Pheonix asked as he came up through the pavement next to her.

Beast Girl stuck her tongue out, and crossed her arms.

"Will, you two cool it",Robin said landing next to the ditch,not bothering to look down.

"Yeah, now is not the time to..............hey it is a girl", Bee said as she nodded to the crater.

Everyone else looked in it too, laying there on her back with her fist balled up, was a Tamaranian girl, with fire red hair fanned out behind outfit was much like Starfire's except two peices of fabric criss crossed across her stomach conected to the shirt and it was a v neck instead of the turtle neck. She had a silver choker with a jade green droplet dangling from it.

"Wow",Beast Girl tisked as she inspected the damages from her landing. "Dudes I am not paying for that".

"I think they might",Bee pointed as a small alien space craft landed and two aliens emerged.

"We'll be taking the Tamaranian girl now", they said from behind their masks.

Everyone glanced down at the girl to make sure that she was a Tamaranian. The green droplet glowed from around her neck and her eyes snapped open as they glowed green, she shot into the air with starbolts surrounding her hands.

"Come with us peacefully and you won't be harmed", the aliens said calmly.

The young Tamaranian shot six starbolts at them.

"Guess that's their answer",Beast Girl chuckled.

"You are under arrest for not complying with the orders of the ruler of Tamaran",the alien lied.

A green slime whip coiled around her arms and waist and drug her back to the they drug her to them they placed a silver necklace it seemed like on her head. A green droplet landed on the center of her forehead, as soon as that crownish thing was on her head her necklace and that began to glow red.

"Hey, let her go",Robin stepped foreward.

"And who are you?",they chuckled.

"Robin, Starfire's son", he didn't like playing the son of the princess card but she didn't look like she wanted to go.

Robin knew that not all orders that envolved girls going to other planets were good.

"Fine release her", the alien snarled.

They pushed the girl to her knees, leaving the green slime coil around her and took off in their ship. She thrashed around, mussing her hair.

"Calm down, I'll let you go",Robin told as he released her from coil.

As soon as that thing came off her mouth she started shouting a bunch of Tamaranian words.

"I may be half Tamaranian but I don't under stand not one word you are saying", he laughed.

The girl's eyes quit glowing green, her ruby hair was down, with bangs that went diagnally, with a whip on the other side of her face. The girl wrapped her arm around his neck pulling his head to her level and pressed her lips firmly against his. Robin knew she was just doing this to learn English but it didn't keep his heart from pounding. She released him and floated up and landed on her two feet.

"What's your name cool alien chick",Beast Girl winked at Robin.

"Redfire",she told."Thank you for getting them to release me".

"No problem why did they want to take you?",Robin asked.

"I am........to be married for a alliance with our planet. I did not wish to marry a green glop", she shuddered.

Robin laughed and shook his head laughing,"Who ordered you to be married?".

"No one did they came and took me", she shrugged.

"She can stay with us, that and we are short a Tamaranian",Beast Girl nudged Robin who rolled his eyes.

"I would greatly love that", she smiled.

"Like father like son",Pheonix whispered to Bee who nodded laughing.

Bee drove them back to the tower where Beast Girl showed Redfire her room.

"This was Robin jr.'s mother's room when the original teen titans lived here", she told as Redfire looked around the purple room.

"She was a Tamaranian too?",Redfire prodded as she sat on the round bed.

"Yep,she and the original Robin fell in love and had Jr",she laughed she called him jr, to bug him and it worked.

"That's lovelly",Redfire smiled softly as she stood up.

"If you need anything I'm the vegetarian to get",she winked and then let the door close.

Redfire felt the droplet around her neck and sighed. She tried with all her might to tug off the one around her head, but it simply glowed red and stayed firmly in place. Redfire gave up and slid one of the enormous windows open and flew out to the roof. She landed and went to the edge where she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Oh..........Redfire",she heard from behind.

She turned around to see Robin standing there scratching the back of his head.

"I am............sorry would you wish me to leave?",she asked as she began to float in the air.

"No, it's alright",he shrugged as she landed once again."You like your room?".

"Yes, it was very..........well.....me I guess", she smiled.

"I figuered since my mom had that room", he smiled back.

"She was a Tamaranian too",she stated.

"Yes, but she never had to wear that", he pointed to the necklace like thing around her head."What is it even for?".

"Well.............now of days these are placed onto Tamaranian girls that are betrothed and do not wish to marry. Aliens from other planets devised it to make kidnapping them easier. It locks away my starbolts until it turns green again",she sighed as she sat on the edge again.

Robin came over and sat next to her.

"Why would they put that on you?",he asked.

"When both the necklace and this are on me at the same time, they turn red if I feel angered or stressed or confused. These.........feelings usually lead to.........attacks",she muttered out as she rested her chin on her knees.

"So which is it, because they're not glowing any color", Robin gingerly took the droplet around her neck in his hand.

"If their not glowing then it meansI don't know what to feel. If it's green it means I'm happy or overall okay", she smiled at his nervousness.

He released her necklace, and stretched out his legs. Then he began to whistle nervously.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?", she asked as she started to get up.

"NO!", he said a bit too loudly.

Redfire laughed as her necklace and her headband both glowed a bright green.

"So is there anyway to get that off", he nodded to the headband.

"Not unless I fall in love or the creators take it off, then it won't budge", she slightly growled.

"And the necklace", he added.

"The necklace is mine, my mother gave it to me. But they made a headband for it, which she happened to leave out",Redfire looked away.

"She knew about the ubduction didn't she. She knew what they were going to do",he said softly.

Redfire clenched her teeth together, balled her hands into fists, and nodded as her necklace and head band glowed red as tears began to trickle off the brim of her bright green eyes. With the back of her arm she wiped them away.

"You okay?", he placed a green gloved hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep breathe and nodded as the droplets turned back to neutral.

"I am fine", she whispered.

"If you ever need to talk to someone I'm the guy to come to", he smiled.

Redfire smiled and nodded as the droplets began to glow green again.

"We're watching a movie you two come on",Beast Girl complained as she shut the roof door.

They both laughed as they got to their feet and walked over to the door.

* * *

It's been about two months since Redfire was made part of the team. Her and Robin are both very close friends.

* * *

"Beef!".

"Tofu!".

"Beef!".

"Tofu!".

"Beef!".

"Tofu!".

"Beef!".

"Tofu!".

Is all the titans heard from Beast Girl and Bee fighting over what they would eat for this morning's breakfast. Redfire sat on the bar with her legs dangling off the edge watching the two, Pheonix was trying to meditate _trying _is the word, Robin wasn't there yet he was getting back from a trip to help titan's east.

"Will you two just decide?",Pheonix glared as he walked over.

"Okay we are having meat", Bee stated.

"No we are having tofu!", Beast Girl objected.

"Must they fight?", Redfire asked Pheonix.

"If they didn't they would explode", he rolled his eyes.

"We would not!", they both shouted.

"Yeah, you would", Pheonix smirked.

"Oh, go put a shirt on!",Beast Girl growled.

Pheonix had navy blue pants on, with a navy cape, but no shirt.

Redfire shook her head as her friends fought, Pheonix went back to the window and meditated.

"How about I prepare breakfast?", Redfire offered since her stomach was growling.

"That's okay Red we got it covered",Bee said sweetly then went back to fussing with Beast Girl.

Redfire sighed as she blew a strand of ruby hair out of her face. Then the door opened to the common room. Everybody looked then went back to normal buisness.

"Robin!",Redfire smiled as she flew over to him and gave him one of her famous hugs.

"Hey Redfire",he smiled softly and hugged her back taking in her scent.

Then her stomach jumped back and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she smiled guiltily and blushed. Robin laughed. Her necklace and headband hadn't turned red since they became friends they were always green.

"I'm guessing that they can't decide on what to fix", he laughed as he put his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

Beast Girl and Bee looked at Robin smiled, nudged eachother, and winked.

"Hey, Robin why don't you take Redfire out to get something to eat? It might be another hour till we decide",Bee smiled.

Robin glared at her,and was about to say no when Redfire's stomach growled again.

"Okay", he smiled as they left the tower.

"Okay, now Pheonix get the phone book so we can order pizza",Beast Girl told.

"You set them up didn't you?",he asked.

"Is it that obvious?",Bee smiled mischeviously.

Beast Girl and Bee were getting tired of Robin not showing his real feelings for Redfire. So this morning they got up and ate, and started fighting as soon as Redfire got up. So she couldn't eat.

"You two are soooo evil", Pheonix told as he dialed the number for pizza.

Robin&Redfire

They sat there quietly as Redfire had a fifth slice of pizza, they hadn't let her have any food for five hours. It was now one in the evening.

"They starved you didn't they", he laughed as he had his third slice.

Redfire nodded as she finally got full.

"Guess we outght to be getting back now", he told as the pizza had finally disappeared.

Just then their communicators went off.

"Yo! Robin, Redfire we have trouble",Bee told.

"What kind of trouble?", Robin asked, then the ground shook as a robot walked down the street."Nevermind".

"Redfire let's go", he told.

Redfire floated up in the air as Robin grabbed her hand, then they took off.

"Throw me as hard as you can at the robot", he called as the air swished by him.

Redfire nodded she swung around in circles then let him go, Robin landed on the back of the robot. Redfire's eyes began to glow green, as starbolts surrounded her hands. She shot forward, snd threw them at the robot with all her might, putting bowling ball size dents in his robots head turned around and spotted Robin tampering with his wiring,a cannon appeared on his shoulder and it shot him off. He didn't have time to grab anything to save him.

"Robin!!!!", Redfire screamed as she darted forward.

She caught him just before he could hit the ground, just as she did a green T-rex stomped foreward to take over. Pheonix appeared in the shadows as his black aura of magic surrounded the robot. Bee shot her two lazers like her mom had at them.

"Um.......Red", Robin muttered as his face turned crimson."You can put me down now".

Redfire had caught him bridal style, she blushed, nodded then sat him she did the robot exploded and chunks of armour flew everywhere.

"Who sent that?", Bee asked as she landed.

A red X got shot at them, Pheonix sheilded them.

"Guess that's my answer. Can't believe he's still hanging around.",Bee said getting angry.

Red X landed in front of them and eyed Redfire as her eyes glowed green as her hands.

"See you have your old man's same taste in women Jr.", he laughed.

Redfire growled, at him .

"Fiesty I like that", he taunted.

Redfire was about to launch herself when Bee put her hand on her shoulder holding her back. Red X leapt into the air and disappeared.

"He's not going to get away", Redfire stated as she shot after him.

"Redfire!!",Robin lunged for her but she escaped his grasp."Let's go".

They all took after her, Redfire spotted Red X on a building she threw a few starbolts then floated in front of him.

"Don't know why such a pretty girl would stay with bird boy when you can have me", he laughed.

Redfire growled, then she made the ultimate mistake she got mad. Her droplets turned red and her starbolts disappeared and she fell to the Earth with a hard thud on her X tried to grab her communicator, when Redfire grabbed his arm twisted and kicked his back with him landing in a face plant.

She was approaching him when he threw something to the ground, a red circle surrounded her and it felt like lightning shot through her. When it ended Red X pushed her off the disappeared. She was just about to hit the ground, unconcsious, when Pheonix's magic caught her.

"Let's get her back to the tower",Pheonix told as he floated her to Robin who caught her bridal style.

They go ther back to the tower where Robin laid her on the couch. Bee hooked her up to a bunch of wires .

"What's wrong with her?", Beast Girl asked.

"Her nervous system got shot, it may be a couple of days before she wakes up", Bee frowned.

Then Pheonix spotted more trouble in the city.

"I'll stay here you guys take care of it", Robin told as he sat next to her.

They all nodded and left the tower.

"I should have protected you", he told as he played with her ruby hair.

He glanced at the droplets they were burning bright red.

_Why did you have to get mad?_

_Why couldn't I protect you?_

Robin moved a strand of hair from her face, Redfire shifted her head.

"Ro...bin", she muttered in her sleep.

Robin's heart began to beat wildly, as blush formed on his ,he noticed that the droplets slowly changed from red to green.

"I'm here Redfire",he whispered."And I'm not leaving you again".

Robin sat in the floor, and laid his head next to her's as he drifted off to sleep.

"Jr. Jr wake up",Beast Girl shook his arm gently.

"What?",he groaned.

He looked up to check on Redfire to see she was gone.

"Where's Redfire!?",he jumped to his feet.

"Calm down. Go up on the roof, there someone you want to see",she smiled as she pushed him.

Robin ran up the stairs, and threw the door to the roof open, to see Redfire sitting on the edge of the roof with her knees brought up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

"Redfire",he breathed relieved.

She turned around,looked rather drained, pale, and frankly sick. She smiled weakly.

"Hi",her voice sounded hoarse.

"You okay?",he asked as he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"No, this thing on me",she tugged on the headband it only glowed red,then went to neutral."It's draining me Robin. By now either the girl falls in love or her captors take it off".

"What happens if they don't take it off?", he asked hesitating.

"It will likely......................................kill me", she whispered as she hugged her legs tighter.

"How?!",he shouted.

"It keeps draining my energy,to absorb what emotion I feel it has to absorb part of me each time. I'm running out of energy..............and time. That encounter with Red X and my nervous system getting shot only accelerated it",she muttered.

"By how much?",he asked.

"I would have had at least another month", she mumbled.

"No",Robin told.

"What do you",Redfire was cut off.

"No, I won't let you die. I won't let anything happen to you.............I promise",Robin told as he embraced her.

Redfire wrapped her arms around him, as Robin pulled her closer.

* * *

One week later Redfire's condition in declining quickly. And the two droplets haven't glowed since the attack.

* * *

"Her test still show her heart starting to give up,Robin",Bee said as Redfire slept in her room.

All she has been doing lately was sleeping, she couldn't even form starbolts anymore. She didn't have energy for it.

"There has to be somehting we can do!",he shook his head.

"Robin,she's dying we can't stop that",Bee said soothingly as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Robin shook off her gesture and left the common room.

"How much longer do you think she has?",Pheonix asked.

"I expect her heart to give up any day now",she grimaced as she sunk onto the couch.

Robin&Redfire

Robin knocked on Redfire's door, he's been spending every waking moment he could by her side.

"Redfire",he called.

Redfire opened her eyes and slowly sat up,her body was giving out and she could feel it. She knew she didn't have much time.

"Come in",she said.

The door slid open and Robin sat on the edge of her bed.

"The test show your getting better",he lied.

"Don't lie for my sake Robin, I know I don't have much longer",she shook her head.

"No, you will beat this I know it",he smiled but you could see the sadness behind it.

Redfire sat next to him, and put her hand in his.

"Robin, you know as well as I do that...........I can't beat this now",she smiled.

"Stop saying stuff like that okay",he grimaced.

Redfire sighed, and shook her head. She knew there was no way she would live through this. Robin was her dearest and closest friend and her death wouldn't effect his life that much. He still had his entire life ahead, her death would be a bump in the road. The sooner she helped him realize that the sooner she'd be able to move on.

"Robin your my best friend not matter what", she stated.

Robin turned to face her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck. They broke away.

"Redfire, time for another test!",Bee called.

Redfire smiled softly and shook her head and stood up.

"Tell me your going to fight this", he said refusing to release her hand.

Redfire brought her head down to his level, and whispered in his ear,"I'll fight with everything that I got".

Just before she pulled away she pressed her lips softly against his cheek, then she left the room.

* * *

Two days later, Redfire was in her room thinking of Robin

* * *

_I can't keep avoiding this, I have to think about how I feel for Robin. I mean when I kissed him on the cheek I thought that the butterflies in my stomach would kill me. He is my closest friend, my best friend,anytime that I see him my heart won't keep a regular beat. If I see another girl flirting with him, jealousy consumes me._

"Am I............................", Redfire said aloud not able to finish the thought.

She walked over to her mirror, it was full length and next to the window. Her complection began to change. She looked in the mirror. The headband hasn't glowed since the attack on her.

She thought more and more of her feelings about Robin.

"I.............................I love Robin", she stated.

The headband glowed green for a ten seconds, then turned black as coal. Redfire reached up and pulled the headband off of her head, suddenly all her energy and spirit ambushed into her body. Her skin returned to a normal color, and color returned to her cheeks. She looked down at the headband,and the droplet split in two and turned to dust. She tossed the rest in the trash where it belonged. Then, Redfire focused all her energy, and starbolts surrounded her fists, then she began to fly. She smiled and floated out of her room to the common room.

Her friends were all depressed and moody.

"My friends",she smiled as she floated in front of them.

"Redfire! The headband is gone!",Beast Girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her back down to the ground.

The other's joined in.

"How,I thought the only way was to for the creators to take it off",Bee smiled as she wiped away a tear.

"Or I fall in love",Redfire smiled.

No one dared to ask who it was she loved.

"Where is Robin?",Redfire looked around the room.

"Roof",Pheonix smirked.

Redfire opened a window and floated up to the roof right in front of Robin, who fell backwards.

"Redfire?",he smiled.

"I am better", she smiled and did a few loop de loops in the air.

"The headband is gone",he noted as she landed in front of him.

"Yep, it's because of you", she put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I didn't take it off", he laughed as he hugged her back.

Redfire only pulled back slightly just so she could see his face. She could feel her cheeks turn red.

"Uh...................Robin",she muttered out.

"Yeah, Redfire",he said softly as he gingerly took the droplet around her neck in his hand.

He released her necklace and moved his arm to around her waist. Their lips started to get closer, they slowly began to close their eyes, Robin could feel her breathe on his mouth.

"I love you Robin", she whispered softly as their lips finally touched.

They softly pressed their lips to eachother's and it felt like fireworks were going off. Red fire's necklace glowed a bright green, the light was so powerful it engulfed them, and you could even see the light off the top of the tower from the city.

They slowly pulled away and Robin rested his forehead on her's. The light slowly dimmed back to normal on Redfire's necklace.

"I love you too",he smiled.

Then they once again kissed.

In the tower Pheonix made the ceiling see through and everyone saw what was happening.

"Like father........",Bee began.

"Like son",Beast Girl finished.

"Their love for eachother saved Redfire's life",Pheonix said.

They finally pulled apart and Robin scooped up Redfire in his arms bridal style, and they smiled, as he turned around and around with her in his arms.


End file.
